The Satan World Tournament
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: A reluctant Gohan is made to enter a tournament held by Mr. Satan. The grand prize? 50 million zeni and his daughter's hand in marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Videl glared at the floor as she shuffled through the hallways of Satan City University towards her first class. She had not even been awake for two hours and today was already hands-down the worst day of her life. All because her money-grubbing father had pulled his biggest publicity stunt yet.

She entered her classroom, barely acknowledging the greeting from her professor as she plopped down on her seat between her two best friends, Sharpner and Erasa.

"What's wrong Videl? You seem grumpier than usual… is it that time of the month again?" pried Sharpner.

Videl turned towards him and stared at him, wishing her eyes could pierce his skull, before setting her head back on the desk and closing her eyes. "Shut up Sharpner. I can't deal with your crap today."

"Oh? And why's that Videl?"

She let out a low growl as the events of the morning replayed in her mind. "I'm willing to bet that you'll find out soon enough if _daddy dearest_ has anything to say about it."

Sharpner looked like he wanted to ask another question, but a warning look from Erasa stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh Videl, it can't be as bad as you're making it out to be, right? I'm sure you're just exaggerating like last time." Erasa rolled her eyes, prompting Videl to groan once more.

"Ugh. Don't remind me about that. I'm sure you would be pissed too if your dad tried to set you up with some musclehead jock." She sneered at her best friend before turning and staring at Sharpner. " _Oh wait…"_

Sharpner held his hands up in surrender, but a quick grin flashed across his face. "Hey, I'll have you know that Erasa and I are going out 'cause we wanted too. Unlike you, we don't believe in cooties anymore."

Before Videl could respond with another snide remark, Erasa's phone buzzed. She picked it up and looked at the message before quickly looking up.

"Um, professor? I think we should turn on the TV, something important is happening…."

The TV in the front of the lecture hall turned on and a live broadcast began. Hercule Satan gradually came into focus, sporting his usual afro and standing in front of a podium with a signature grin on his face.

Videl hid her face in embarrassment, wishing she could sink through the wooden floor of the lecture hall, while Hercule began to put on a show for his audience.

"People of the world! As all of you recall, eight years ago, I stood face to face with the greatest threat this world has ever known. He made the Red Ribbon Army look like a bunch of pansies, and yet, not even the monster known as Cell was able to withstand the sheer power of my famed Satan Dynamo Punch!"

The crowd erupted in a roar of applause as Hercule basked in the attention of his adoring fans.

"On that day, I made _Satan_ the most important name in the entire world. Evildoers quake in their boots at the mere mention of it while legions of my young followers revel in what it represents: hope and courage. Today, I am looking for a worthy candidate to inherit that responsibly."

The crowd gasped by the hundreds, fans struggling to stomach the implication.

"Yes, you heard me right! Most of you know that my daughter, Videl, recently came of age and has started attending college. I have decided that it is time to find a worthy suitor for her and a successor for myself."

The crowd fell dead silent.

"Fear not. I'm not hanging the belt up anytime soon, folks!" Mr. Satan said, prompting the crowd to erupt into a sea of cheers, whistles and applause once more. "In order to find the most worthy candidate to receive my daughter's hand in marriage, I will hold a tournament which will be open to all who think they can win. I know the competition will be tough, but I am looking for the best of best."

Murmurs broke out as the spectators began speculating about the frontrunners for such a tournament and who they thought would emerge victorious.

"In one month's time, The Satan World Tournament will be held to discover the greatest fighter from the next generation. The lucky lad will receive not only my daughter's hand in marriage, but also a cash prize of 50 million zeni!"

At that, the broadcast shut off, and the lecture hall was engulfed in conversation about the tournament.

Erasa put a sympathetic hand on Videl's shoulder. "It's okay, Videl. We'll figure something out. Your dad can't get away with this. You're an adult now."

Videl sighed and lifted her head, staring at Erasa with tear stained eyes. "It's too late 'Rasa. My dad's already made up his mind."

The murmurs of the class slowly died down and the lecture resumed, but Videl's mind remained focussed on the fate her father had resigned her to. She eventually gave up and flipped open her notebook, trying to drown her sorrows in the words of the lecture.

...

Son Goten flopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. On his way to his favourite cartoon channel, he noticed a familiar man with weird hair on the news channel preparing to announce some 'urgent news'.

"Mommy! I found the funny man on TV again!" Goten hollered, catching the attention of Son ChiChi.

ChiChi, who had been preparing lunch for her children, paused for a moment and stepped into the living room. "What's he saying now Goten?"

Goten scratched his head as Hercule began his speech. "I dunno mommy. Can you tell me?"

ChiChi smiled and sat down next to her youngest son. "I sure can sweetie."

Hercule began his announcement just then. "In one month's time, The Satan World Tournament will be held to adorn the greatest fighter of the next generation. The lucky lad will receive not only my daughter's hand in marriage but also a cash prize of 50 million zeni!"

ChiChi's eyes bugged out and she stared at the screen with her full attention. Several images of Videl played on the screen, varying from her fighting criminals and helping the citizens of Satan City to a few more candid shots with her friends. She looked like something of a tomboy with her baggy white t-shirt and shorts - there wasn't even a single photo of her in a nice dress or anything that illustrated her figure - but even though the TV's picture was grainy, ChiChi could tell that she was beautiful.

Chichi almost fainted in excitement. _'She's pretty and she can fight?'_ If she wasn't the daughter of that pig, ChiChi would have marched down to Satan Manor herself and demanded that she marry Gohan immediately.

"Did you hear that Goten?" Goten stared at his mom with a questioning glance before being swallowed up in a crushing hug. "Oh Goten, your brother's finally going to give me grandbabies! I wonder if she can cook?"

...

Gohan opened the door and stepped into the Son household. His training gi was stained with blood, sweat, and mud from an intense training session with Piccolo. Evidently, he had slacked off too much by Namekian's reckoning and so his mentor had put him through his paces.

"Ma! I'm home!" he called as he pulled off his muddy shoes and trudged through the house towards his room.

A thud came from the living room and all of sudden, ChiChi stood in front of Gohan with her hands on her hips. "Gohan, you won't believe it!" she clasped her hands together in happiness. "I've finally found a way for you to put all of that training to good use!"

Goten followed behind her, clutching his head gingerly. "Owww mommy you dropped me!"

ChiChi gave him a kiss on his head and smiled apologetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry baby! How about I cook an extra big lunch today?"

Goten's expression brightened considerably. "Okay mommy," he replied as he turned around and gave his older brother a hug. "Hiya Gohan! You'll never guess what mommy told me today." He clasped his hands on his mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. "Mommy said that if you fought in some competition, then you'd finally get mar-"

"A cash prize!" cried ChiChi, cutting her youngest off. Somehow, she figured her eldest would be more cooperative if she led with that.

"A cash prize? How much?" Gohan asked. A tournament sounded like it could be fun and besides, his parents had both participated in one at about his age.

"50 million zeni! None of us would ever have to work another day in our lives!" she exclaimed. _'Especially after you marry the daughter of that Satan girl and inherit their entire fortune.'_

"Uhh, mom? You're being kind of creepy," said Gohan.

ChiChi huffed at her son in annoyance. "You take that back or you won't get lunch young man, do you hear me? Now, I'll allow you to take the whole month before the tournament to train. I won't accept anything less than an overwhelming victory. Is that clear?"

"U-Uh yes ma!" replied Gohan. Inwardly, the Saiyan was almost ecstatic that he would be able to go a whole month without being forced to study. Frankly, with all the work he did at home, he was glad he would be able to focus on training for once. He had come to enjoy studying but he longed for the day at which he could pursue it at his own pace.

"Now go take a shower before you drip mud on my floor Gohan!" called ChiChi as she strolled back into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch. A subtle smirk made its way onto Chi Chi's face. It was all coming together. She could already feel it.

…

 **This chapter was brought to you by SSBKaioKen.**

 **Team Dragon Star is a collaborative effort headed by different authors to bring you stories just like this one. If you would like to join, visit our forums and apply there. It presents a great opportunity to develop your own writing skills and join a community.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hercule sat in his living room, sharing a drink with another man.

"As you may have guessed, Hercule, I'm here because of the tournament you're holding in two weeks."

"Is that so? Did you come here to tell your master that you wish to enter the tournament?" Hercule chuckled as he laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Well, I have no doubt that you will perform flawlessly, as any pupil of mine would."

"Actually, Hercule it's not a matter of whether I will be entering. I want you to rig the tournament."

Hercule almost spat out his whiskey. Recovering quickly, he eyed his student wearily. "If that's all you're here for Damien, I'm sorry but you will have to leave now."

"Please, let me finish," Damien said indifferently. "You already know that I am your strongest student. It's basically a foregone conclusion that I will win this tournament, rigged or not. So why go through the trouble when, instead, we can rig the tournament?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'm glad you asked." Damien slid a suitcase onto the table and towards Hercule.

"If you think money will tempt me, you should think again. I have more than I could ever possibly use."

"I think you should open the suitcase."

Hercule opened the suitcase and stared at an orange orb the size of his fist with a single red star in the middle. "And what is this supposed to be?"

"Long ago, there was a legend that told of seven magical orbs - Dragon Balls, as they called them. When the seven Dragon Balls are united, they summon the celestial dragon, Shenron, who has the power to grant upon the user any wish they desire."

"Yeah, well I only see one ball," said Hercule. "This is as good as a paperweight to me, even if the legend is true."

"All in due time, dear master. Think of this Dragon Ball as a down payment. When I win the tournament, I will give you the rest, which happen to also be in my possession.

"If you have the remaining six Dragon Balls, why don't you just wish to marry Videl and for the prize money? Do you take me for some fool?" asked Hercule. "Either these mystic balls are duds or you were never actually in possession of all seven of them."

"Not at all. I assure you that the Dragon Balls are perfectly functional and that the others are indeed in my possession," said Damien. "On the contrary, master, I just enjoy the thrill of the chase."

"Obviously not enough to fight a fair fight."

Damien rose from his seat, sliding the Dragon Ball towards Hercule. "Think about it. I know that there are still things you want."

Hercule stopped Damien at the door, putting his hand on his shoulder. "And what exactly is it that you want?"

Damien grinned at Hercule. "Isn't it obvious? I want your daughter."

…

Damien opened the door of his car and climbed into the back. "The tournament is fixed. I guarantee it."

The man next to him smiled. "Good. Once you win, the Satan estate will be ours. And of course, you can do whatever you want with the girl."

Damien grinned and turned towards the man. "So do we have the rest of the Dragon Balls?"

The man caught his chauffeur's eye through the rear-view mirror and the car began to move. "Not exactly…. but we have six, including the one you lent Hercule. Of course, we can retrieve that one once we off the champ."

"Sounds like a plan, father."

…

Gohan shot past Piccolo and landed on the ground, panting as he struggled to maintain his composure. Piccolo fired off a barrage of blasts, which Gohan avoided by the skin of his teeth.

Gohan leapt off the ground, tackling Piccolo onto the muddy forest ground. Jumping to his feet, Gohan stood over his mentor with an outstretched arm pointed at Piccolo's face. Smiling, Gohan backed off and held out a hand.

Piccolo grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled himself up. "You've gotten significantly stronger since we started training again. Give it a few more weeks and you should be about as powerful as you were when you fought Cell."

"Yeah, I can feel my ki rising. It's been a while since I trained this hard…. it feels good."

"Yeah, well you'd better win that tournament or - forget your mother - you'll have to answer to me," said Piccolo. "If you fail to beat some puny humans, I might just start your training regimen off from scratch again."

Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how much of a problem that'll be. The real issue is trying to conceal my identity when I fight. The money would be nice, but we don't really want all that attention."

"You're preaching to the choir, kid. If it's really that big of a deal, just wear a disguise."

Gohan mulled it over for a moment. "No, I'll have to accept the prize in person anyway. I'll just conceal my power when I fight."

"What about all the extra publicity when you win?"

"Well, my dad won a tournament, but then he was able to disappear easily enough. If I were fighting for the entire Satan estate, maybe that would be a problem but the prize money is only a drop in the ocean to them, really."

The sound of ChiChi's call for lunch interrupted the conversation.

"I'll see you around Piccolo," said Gohan.

The Namekian grunted in return and took off, heading towards the lookout.

Gohan trudged back into the house, taking a seat at the dinner table next to Goten. ChiChi set the food on the table and took a seat. "Gohan, how is your training going?"

"Piccolo says that in a couple weeks, I'll be as strong as I was when I fought Cell," Gohan replied as he filled his plate with stacks of vegetables, rice and a generous helping of noodles.

"That's excellent. I'm sure your father would be so proud of you right now," said ChiChi before taking a moment to scold Goten for using his fingertips instead of his cutlery. "We both are."

At the mention of Goku, Gohan's mood dipped considerably. His voice lowered to murmur. "I'll make sure that I'm strong enough this time."

ChiChi didn't respond, instead opting to begin eating as an uneasy silence set over the family.

…

Videl strolled down the street with Erasa and Sharpener a few paces behind her. The trio had just finished hanging out at the mall, and all three were carrying shopping bags, although only Erasa had bought anything.

While the couple discussed where they would go to eat later, Videl pondered how her life would be after the tournament. _'I'll probably be stronger than whoever wins anyway. Maybe I can force_ him _to cook for_ me _.'_

Erasa and Sharpner continued to bicker while Videl was struck by a sudden idea. She cleared her throat, attracting their attention.

"So, I thought about it for a little bit, and I've made up my mind. I'm gonna fight in the tournament."

"What?" exclaimed Erasa. "Will you even be allowed to enter?"

" _Open to all who think they can win…_ those were my dad's words and I like my odds," said Videl. "Even if he still forces me to marry, I feel like ruining his precious tournament is the perfect way to get back at him for this stunt."

Sharpner stared at her with a strange look. "Videl, do you really think you can win the whole tournament?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I? Besides, the only person that's stronger than me for sure is my dad."

Erasa put her arm around Videl. "V, I'm not sure that's the best idea. What if you get hurt?"

"Yeah Videl, I'm sure you'd be better off married to some deadbeat than permanently injured or worse," agreed Sharpner. "The prize your dad has put on offer is no joke. All sorts of people, desperate people, will enter with only one goal. And they won't think twice about putting you in a hospital if it gets them what they want."

"Maybe you guys are okay with it, but I'd rather clutch at my bleeding side on the edge of the tournament ring than allow myself to get married off to some musclehead from my dad's dojo without a fight," said Videl. "I'll fight and I'll win my freedom. You were right, 'Rasa. I'm an adult now and I need to remind my dad that he doesn't get to control me!"

Sharpner and Erasa were taken aback by Videl's outburst. Erasa was the first to speak. "If you think that's the best option, then we won't stop you. Just promise us that you won't get yourself hurt. Okay?"

Videl grunted and turned around, stalking off and contemplating how she would secure her victory. Sharpner and Erasa followed her quietly, both worried about the future of their best friend.

…

 **This chapter was brought to you by SSBKaioken.**

 **Team Dragon Star is a collaborative effort headed by different authors to bring you stories just like this one. If you would like to join, visit our forums and apply there. It presents a great opportunity to develop your own writing skills and join a community.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Woman, I'm hungry! Where the hell are the food stalls?" bellowed Vegeta as he trailed Bulma. The couple waded through the bustling crowd at the Satan World Tournament, followed by Gohan, ChiChi, Goten, and Trunks.

"Vegeta, if you want to sleep in our bed tonight, I suggest you quit your whining before I lose my mind!"

"Stupid woman won't even let me participate in this sorry excuse for a tournament and now she's denying me nourishment," grumbled Vegeta, making Trunks snicker.

The group took their seats in the middle of a food court. A waitress approached the table and asked for the order, prompting Goten and Trunks to name every item on the menu multiple times while the adults conversed.

"Say, Vegeta why aren't you fighting in the tournament?" asked Gohan. "I'd hate to think all that training was for nothing."

Vegeta crossed his arms and glanced at ChiChi, who was trying her hardest not to intervene. Sensing an opportunity for mischief, the Saiyan prince smirked. "It's quite simple brat. Although it would be easy for me to enter this tournament and make you lick the bottom of my boots, I have no interest in the tournament prize."

ChiChi looked like she was about to burst with how red she was. Picturing the wrath of the housewife, Vegeta sighed and relented. "After all, what use is 50 million zeni, when the woman is the richest woman on the planet?" He gestured towards Bulma with his shoulder, who giggled.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess when you put it that way, that makes sense. But what about Krillin and the others?"

"What about us?"

Gohan turned in the direction the voice came from, his eyes eventually settling on the sight of Krillin, and the rest of the Z fighters. "Oh, hey, guys. I was just wondering why none of you guys are entering in the tournament? I mean, Vegeta has no use for money, but aren't you looking to move out of Kame House Krillin?"

Unbeknownst to Gohan, Krillin also glanced nervously at ChiChi. He scrambled for an answer. "Uh, funny that you should ask that... we decided not to move out. I mean, Kame House is our home now, ya know? Plus, Master Roshi might get lonely."

18 held back a scoff at the last sentence.

Gohan mulled over Krillin's answer before eventually dropping the matter. The waitress came back with the mountain of food, much to Trunks and Goten's delight, and the group continued conversing.

….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Satan World Tournament!" bellowed Hercule as he walked out onto the middle of the ring. "First, I would like to give a massive round of applause to all of the fantastic fighters that showed up today. No doubt each and every one of you knows what is at stake here. The competition will be fierce, and only one of you will prevail! I wish all of you the best of luck!"

Gohan sat in the green room with the rest of the fighters, meditating before the preliminary round. It was to consist of a battle royale in which only the eight best fighters would progress to the next round. The winner of the tournament was originally supposed to fight Mr. Satan for the grand prize, but a couple of weeks ago, the tournament organizers had mysteriously repealed the announcement.

Gohan opened his eyes when he noticed a few above average ki signatures dispersed across the room. His eyes scanned the room before landing on a raven-haired girl doing pushups in the middle of the room. The rest of the fighters gave her a wide berth as they engaged in their warm-ups. She was beautiful, he had to admit, stunning even. But Gohan knew that he couldn't let that get in the way of him and the prize. He and his family needed the prize money and if someone distracted him, he would never live it down.

Gohan glanced at another man, who was leaning against a wall in the back. He had blond slicked back hair and an arrogant smile. He wore only a black pair of gi pants, leaving his chest bare. Several scars dotted his torso, but unlike Gohan's, they were all small and circular. Four other fighters hung out near him. They had the eyes of professionals.

The last fighter was even more mysterious than the first two. He was a couple paces away praying. Currently, he had a large cloth over his head that hid him almost entirely. The only visible parts of his body were his legs. In a few minutes he had finished and he folded the cloth and set it on a bench near him. Gohan could tell from his physique that the fighter was no doubt incredibly strong. The gi that he wore was blue with a yellow candlestick on the back. On his head, a black kippah blended in with his hair. He sat down and read from a small book waiting for the tournament. Unlike the rest, Gohan could sense that he could manipulate his ki. Perhaps, this fight would be interesting.

"And who are you now?"

Gohan turned around and came face to face with the blond from earlier.

"My name is Son Gohan. A pleasure to meet you." Gohan held out his hand, but the man ignored it pointedly.

"Once we get in the ring, you best believe I won't treat you any different just because your mommy taught you manners."

Gohan grit his teeth together and sighed. "Well, you approached me. What do you want?"

"I came to warn you. You should drop out of this tournament now. I won't show this same mercy when they ring the bell."

Gohan raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Mercy? Please. I'm not scared, and I'm not dropping out."

The man smirked, "Alright then, if you insist on being humiliated, I won't argue. My name is Damien. Damien Stoker. Remember that name."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Damien. "Alright then, Damien let's have a good fight. I wish you luck."

Gohan watched as Damien strode over to the stranger he had sensed earlier. The two conversed for a while and Gohan watched in amusement as the stranger began to get a little heated at Damien's remarks. The conversation ended as quickly as Gohan's had, and as Damien walked away, the stranger imitated a finger gun, making a point to shoot the arrogant blond in the back.

….

Gohan didn't have to wait much longer, as the announcer called the fighters to assemble on the stage. He got up and found himself trailing the girl from before. The group of fighters made their way into the tunnel leading into the stadium and came to a stop. Outside, the voice of the announcer finished introducing the fighters and called them onto the ring.

Most of the fighters began to march excitedly into the opening, while the more experienced fighters like Gohan casually tailed them. As they made their entrance, the crowd roared in excitement. Gohan waved in the direction of Goten and ChiChi's frantic cheers and turned towards the center of the stage.

The announcer screamed, "Are the contestants ready?" After the affirmative reply, the announcer gave the signal for the battle royale to begin.

Gohan watched as the ring became engulfed in a panic as fighters weaved through the crowd to find others to team up with. By the end of the first minute, there were only a few solo fighters left, including Gohan, the raven-haired girl, and the blue-clad fighter.

Within moments, the fighting had begun, with groups of fighters taking each other on in a desperate bid to advance to the next round. In the middle of it all, Gohan crouched into a defensive stance and scanned the ring for any oncoming threats.

 _'_ _If I play it safe and stay on the defensive, I should have a pretty easy time concealing my power. The less everyone knows about my abilities, the better.'_

Gohan's eyes landed on the raven-haired beauty from before. She dodged past the swing of a burly fighter and slugged him in the abdomen, causing the big guy to stumble backwards and gasp for breath. She swept his legs out from underneath him and seized the opportunity to slam her shoulder into him, pushing him off the ring and disqualifying him.

Gohan's admiration quickly became concern as he spotted another contestant attempt to grab her in a bear hug. However, it was almost as if she had anticipated the action, ducking under his arms before turning around and delivering a blow to the man's groin that made Gohan instinctively shield his own area.

Sensing a ki closing in on him, Gohan raised his arm to block a sudden attack from his left and slammed his other fist into the man's gut. His attacker was knocked backward into the crowd of fighters. Gohan leapt into the fray without a second thought, skillfully dodging the many fists whizzing through the air. Within a few minutes, the careless and naive had been eliminated and only the most skilled fighters remained.

The nearly twenty left were more cautious than those that had been thrown out of the ring earlier in the battle. Several smaller groups had merged to form bigger teams. These groups targeted the more successful combatants, hoping to overpower them with their numbers. Gohan found himself battling three warriors with the familiar symbol of the crane on their gi.

In tandem, they struck Gohan, their fists mere blurs. The Saiyan blocked each of their attacks without breaking a sweat. Tiring of the fight, he dodged under a punch and buried his fist into the martial artist's stomach. With a shriek of pain, the man toppled over, clutching at his stomach.

His two partners hesitated for a split second, giving Gohan an opening to swivel himself towards the oncoming fighters. As he leapt into the air, he grasped one by the ankle and hurled him out of the ring. The opponent flew, screaming, into the bottom of the stands. The fighter slumped to the ground with stars in his eyes.

Gohan felt the final combatant strike him in his side. Showing no sign that he even noticed the hit, Gohan spun around with his leg outstretched, kicking the fighter off the side.

Near the young Saiyan, an enormous warrior absorbed a blow from his opponent, gripped his arm, and then slammed him into the floor several times. He laughed heartily as he sat upon the hapless fighter. After ensuring the thin man was unconscious, the massive combatant marched towards Gohan.

"You wanna jump out now, pipsqueak?" he laughed before continuing, "You have no chance. Here, why don't I let you have a pity punch? It'd be a shame for your afternoon to end without getting a good shot in. Come on, right here, pipsqueak."

He motioned to his stomach.

Gohan, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, shrugged and slammed his fist into the pompous fighter's stomach. All the air left his lungs and the combatant's eyes popped out of their sockets from the force of the blow. Gohan took the chance to leap into the air and slap him several times before kicking him out of the ring. The massive body sailed through the air, like a pebble thrown by a child. He smashed into the ground, carving a furrow three times as long as himself.

The black-haired girl he had spotted earlier had carved her way through several teams and was now engaging a muscular black man. She leapt up into the air and spun, kicking him in the face before burying her fist into his stomach. He groaned in pain and stepped backward. She landed on a single foot and spun around again with another kick. He raised his arms and a knee to block it, but she swept his remaining leg out from under him. As he fell, he flailed his arms, leaving his body open for her to plant a kick into his chest that sent him sliding into the grass.

Elsewhere, the blond fighter - Damien - finished off a team of combatants, assisted by four other fighters who had been standing with him before the fight. Gohan eyed him warily. The blond grinned back at him, dragging his thumb across his neck before pointing at Gohan. Then, he smiled once again, before mouthing, _'Watch this.'_

He rammed into a well-built fighter, knocking him back. He wobbled on the edge of the ring for a moment, desperately trying to regain his balance. Damien grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him back onto the ring. Then, the blond unleashed a barrage of punches, each one targeting a weak spot on his adversary's body. The fighter was barely conscious as he collapsed to the ground, but even then, Damien continued his assault, kicking the fighter in the stomach as blood flew out of his mouth.

Gohan shot forward and grabbed Damien and lifted him up in the air, his aura flaring up. The ragged breathing of the collapsed warrior snapped Gohan out of his rage, and he tossed Damien aside before he picked up the downed fighter in his arms. He gave the fighter a once over before shuffling to the edge of the ring and gently setting him down on the grass outside the ring and signaled for medical attention. Gohan looked back, but Damien was nowhere to be found.

The warrior clad in blue had just flipped the last of the fighters attacking him off the edge of the ring. Gohan dropped into a fighting stance for a second before realizing that the battle had been won.

Only eight fighters remained in the ring. Gohan, the blue-clad warrior, the girl in the loose white shirt, and Damien, flanked by his posse of four.

Seeing this, Gohan grinned before turning and waving to where the Z-fighters and his family were sitting in the stands. His supporters' cheers echoed throughout the stadium. The defeated warriors either picked themselves up and left the ring or were being tended to by medical professionals.

"And we have our winners!" the announcer shouted. "Damien Stoker!"

The blond fighter grinned cockily at the mention of his name. He raised his fist in victory and eyed the girl for a reason Gohan could not comprehend.

"Videl Satan!"

The black-hair girl nodded, her expression cold and unwavering as she crossed her arms. Gohan scrunched his eyebrows together as he remembered something.

 _'_ _Satan? Don't tell me she's_ _related to Hercule somehow_ _?_ ' He glanced at Videl once again, his eyes drifting towards her face. His mouth curved upwards into a goofy smile as he stared at the girl, completely transfixed. She turned and glared at him and he stared sheepishly at the ground, trying to will the image of her face out of his mind, but to no avail.

"Yakov Himel!"

Gohan glanced around to see who he was referring to and saw the announcer's arm extended toward the mysterious warrior in blue.

"Son Gohan!" the announcer shouted, gesturing toward the Saiyan. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, prompting a cheer from the Z Fighters.

"Go get that prize Gohan!" cried ChiChi, her voice reverberating throughout the stadium. Gohan shot her a thumbs up, which made Videl glare at him as she blushed furiously. Gohan turned and looked at her inquisitively, but she turned around and looked away, blatantly ignoring his confusion.

The man continued to list four other names, the respective cronies jerking their heads in succession. As each name was called, Damien's grin grew wider. When the announcer concluded, the blond walked over to them and began whispering.

"Would the remaining contestants return to the South Building while the bracket is determined?" asked the announcer.

Gohan followed the others as they marched back to where they had been housed before the battle royale.

...

 **This chapter was brought to you by SSBKaioKen, jonathin. stuart, and WTBB501.**

 **Team Dragon Star is a collaborative effort headed by different authors to bring you stories just like this one. If you would like to join, visit our forums and apply there. It presents a great opportunity to develop your writing skills and join a community.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan sat cross-legged on the couch in the waiting room floor next to Yakov. Silence reigned between the two fighters. Finally, Yakov spoke up. "Good fight out there."

Gohan responded. "You weren't so bad yourself. Although, I do have a quick question."

"Sure, shoot."

"Who trained you? You don't belong to the usual dojos, and that symbol on your back isn't of any master known to me."

"Oh," he laughed. "This isn't the symbol of my master. It's religious. My honorable mother made it for me a few years back for Hanukkah. I usually wear a different one, but she wanted to see it on TV."

"Well I guess that makes sense, but who is your master then? I don't recognize your style."

"I'm mostly self-taught. My Rabbi also taught me what a father should have."

"Rabbi? Is that a type of master? What did he teach you?"

"He taught me how to be a good man - to help the needy and respect others. Most importantly, he taught me the importance of worship. By honouring The Holy One, my people have unlocked abilities that some might consider unnatural."

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "And what abilities are those?"

"Those tricks Mister Satan decries. I am not as good as the fighters of old, but I would like to be able to learn from them one day. My Rabbi teaches me how to unlock the door but I still need a teacher to push it open."

Gohan smiled. The demi-Saiyan took solace in the fact that some people were not so easily swayed by a little charisma and an afro's-worth of exuberance.

Yakov nudged him, drawing his attention once more. "Hey Gohan, why did you decide to join the tournament?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "Well, I entered the competition because they were giving out 50 million zeni. With that type of money, my mom would never have to work another day again. She's done so much for me and my brother that I feel like I owe it to her to come out on top. How about you?"

"An honorable goal. I live off of street fights and tournaments. They didn't mention a runner up prize, but I'm confident of at least getting that... although the grand prize would be amazing," he admitted. "Most of the money, however, would go to building a new synagogue. The old one is just a store we converted. Heck, we still have the large glass windows at the front. With 50 million zeni, I could make the most beautiful synagogue we've ever seen."

"That's a really noble cause," Gohan said with a smile. "If I don't come out on top, I sure hope that you do."

Yakov returned the favour with a grin of his own before getting up. "I'm gonna go grab a drink. Would you like something?"

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. Thanks anyways."

As Yakov sauntered off, Gohan closed his eyes, trying to catch a couple minutes of rest before the next round began.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're seriously getting on my nerves."

Gohan cracked one eye open and stared at the face of a furious Videl. "Er, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but if I did, I'm sorry," he apologized with evident confusion plastered on his face.

Videl's scowl widened and she placed her hands on her hips. "My feelings aren't hurt! In fact, I couldn't care what you say or do, but you better hope I don't fight you, or else I'll make sure you feel a whole lot of pain."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, miss. I'm just here for the 50 million zeni. I don't want to pick any fights, but if we do end up fighting, I'm fighting to win. No hard feelings, okay?"

Videl sighed deeply, her gaze lingering on Gohan for a few more seconds before turning away and stalking off. The young Saiyan watched her, raising his eyebrows in surprise and confusion. Eventually, she left Gohan's sight and, with a shrug, he closed his eyes again.

At that moment, the loudspeaker began calling the fighters to the ring to begin the next leg of the competition. Gohan moaned before standing up. Yakov shot him a look of sympathy, and the two followed the rest of the fighters out of the room and out onto the ring.

….

"For the first round, we will have Son Gohan taking on The Reaper!"

Videl watched as the two contestants entered the ring from opposite ends. Her eyes narrowed on the guy with the spiked hair. She didn't really know quite what to make of him. When she had confronted him, he insisted he was only competing for the cash prize. She had walked off at the time but now that she thought about it, he could have entered any other tournament if that was his only intention. 50 million zeni was a lot of money but it was chump change compared to the prize money up for grabs at other tournaments.

He was here for the real prize - her. She came to her conclusion with a scowl. That liar was only here to win her hand as if she were nothing more than an antique doll to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Well, she would make sure that never happened.

A cold hand touched her hip and Damien's voice whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing her spine to tingle uneasily.

A cold hand touched her hip and Damien's voice whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing her spine to tingle uneasily. "You know, Videl, you should just forfeit already. If you don't… well, Country Boy over there is about to find out just what happens when someone doesn't listen to me. You see, out of the eight finalists, four of them are on my payroll."

Videl's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell Damien! You rigged the tournament?"

"Well, I would've won either way, so in the end, it really isn't that big a deal, darling. I'll give you one more chance to reconsider after this round. I think you'll be surprised to see just what my men and I are capable of."

The foreign intrusion of Damien's touch vanished as he walked away. Videl let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and looked towards the sky bleakly. Her chances of freedom had just taken a big hit.

Yakov strolled over and leaned against the railing next to her, calmly watching Gohan as he stretched. "I wouldn't be too worried about Gohan. Contrary to what that shmuck Damien says, I think Gohan will be able to finish this pretty easily."

Videl turned and looked at the stranger curiously. "So you heard what Damien said?"

"To tell the truth, I was suspecting that he had paid off some of the fighters, but I never expected so many of them to make it to the final round." He looked her in the eye and nodded. "Yakov Himel."

"Videl Satan," she said as she nodded back. "But you already knew that or you wouldn't be here."

"Probably still would."

The buzzer rang, signaling the start of the fight. Videl and Yakov turned towards the ring, curious to see how Gohan would fare. The demi-Saiyan stared down his opponent, daring him to make the first move.

The mercenary took a step forward, his face covered by a grim reaper mask. "Alright, you runt. I hope you're ready to get embarrassed in front of the whole crowd."

Gohan smiled at the mercenary. "That isn't exactly a part of my plan."

"Oh, so you're a smartass, huh? I'll make you regret entering this tournament!" The warrior shot forward frighteningly fast, catching Videl off guard. He threw a quick jab, only for Gohan to block it with his forearm.

"Impressive, kid. I hope that's not the best you've got - they don't call me The Reaper for nothing," he taunted. With that, he charged at Gohan again, attempting to break his guard with another strike.

Seeing his opening, Gohan sidestepped the attack and slammed a punch of his own into his adversary, knocking the mercenary off balance and sending him careening towards the edge of the ring. He tucked his shoulder and rolled. The Reaper struggled to rise to his feet, grunting as he did so. Breathing heavily, he leapt into combat, swinging at Gohan with a kick and then a wild barrage of punches, desperately trying to make a connection.

Gohan moved faster than the audience could see, skilfully dodging each of the attacks before launching himself at The Reaper and slamming his shoulder into his opponent's solar plexus, forcing the wind from the mercenary's lungs.

Once the fighter collapsed, Gohan calmly gripped his leg and dragged him to the edge of the ring. He dropped the leg and kicked him off gently, turning away when he heard the limp body collapse onto the grass.

Videl's jaw dropped as she watched Gohan drop the mercenary like it was nothing. Even she would have had a hard time dealing with someone that size, and yet Gohan had knocked him aside as if he was no more than a nuisance.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Damien, whose gaping mouth and wide eyes almost forced a chuckle from her lips. The gravity of her predicament prevented it from escaping.

"He does credit to his father," murmured Yakov with a soft chuckle. "Even I didn't think he would be this good."

"What the hell was that?" Videl turned towards him with her hands on her hips. "I didn't even see him move? What's going on here?"

Her instinct told her she had witnessed one of those cheap tricks her father often held in disdain, but there was no way Damien's lackey would play along for the cameras. His boss was too shocked, the emotion on the man's face too raw, for this to have been a part of the script.

"It reminds me of the wolf fang fist used by his father. I knew he had to be pretty strong when I talked to him but oi gevult."

Gohan strolled back towards them and leaned against the railing next to Yakov. "So, did I do well out there?"

"You blew me away ya putz!"

…

Gohan watched as the two fighters walked onto the stage and faced each other. Yakov was to fight a bald, well-built man with a patch over his right eye. He was clad only in black shorts, displaying the bruises that he had earned during the preliminaries on his large torso. The mercenary was announced as Sagat.

Yakov flared his ki in anticipation, although it was weak and did little more than produce a bit of light and noise. The announcer asked if both contestants were ready. With their affirmation, he called for the battle to begin.

The mercenary leapt into the fight first with a solid punch which the warrior raised his arm to block. Yakov attempted to follow up with a strike to the ribs, but his opponent barely dodged the blow.

With the blue-clad warrior's arm extended, the bald fighter slammed his fist into his opponent's stomach. Yakov bent a little bit but hopped back, avoiding the uppercut that endeavored to catch him when he doubled over. He righted himself and the two circled each other.

Yakov leapt into the air and spun with a kick. Sagat backed up, avoiding the blow. He landed gracefully on one foot before beginning the same kick again. It whizzed through the air, pushing Yakov's opponent back again. A few bits of gravel fell off the edge of the arena.

The crowd roared as Yakov landed and again leapt up into the air. He spun and attempted to kick the mercenary off the edge of the arena. He quickly leapt aside landing heavily on his stomach. Undeterred, Yakov leapt into the air and slammed his elbow into the ground. The stone cracked under his blow. Both fighters were on their feet in an instant with Yakov striking at his opponent. A meaty arm blocked the blow and grabbed Yakov's wrist. In a flash, the situation was reversed and Sagat spun in the air before falling heavily.

Yakov again attempted to strike him with his elbow but this time the mercenary was ready for the assault. He raised his hand blocking the strike. Yakov then flipped his hand over the block striking Sagat hard in the face.

The strike sent him stumbling backward, one of his hands rubbing his injured face. Yakov leaped forward, slamming his knee into his opponent's gut before following up with a swift punch to the jaw.

With a grunt, Sagat fell backward, toppling off the ring and landing on the floor below, clutching his injuries. He glared at Yakov with his good eye and picked himself off the ground.

"And the winner is Yakov!" the announcer called.

The fighter walked off the ring after waving to a small cluster of men in black hats and coats.

….

Videl locked eyes with her opponent. It was another mercenary on Damien's payroll. He had long, brown hair tied into a braid behind him and wore a white gi. He smirked as he witnessed the determination in Videl's eyes.

"This matchup will be Videl Satan against Vego!" exclaimed the announcer. "Are the contestants ready?"

Videl gave a stiff nod, not taking her eyes off the man.

"Of course," Vego agreed, the smirk still plastered on his face. His eyes lighted up like a kid about to eat his birthday cake.

"Then let the battle begin!" With the ring of a bell, the battle began.

Vego leaped toward Videl, performing a spin in the air. He landed on a single foot and Videl - seeing an opening - swung her leg to sweep it out from under him. Her opponent, however, was expecting such and took to the air again, doing a swift flip and extending his leg.

"Such a simple, predictable move. That is your flaw, simplicity. Just like art, techniques should be unique and used sparingly. Why would these viewers want to experience the same fights they have witnessed countless times before?" Vego said.

Videl glared before charging the man. She extended her fist in a strike, intending for it to connect with her opponent's gut merely inches away.

Vego lingered until the last second when he swiftly ducked under her arm and lashed out with a kick to her shin. Videl grit her teeth in pain, pulling up her bruised leg and giving Vego enough time to spring up and fire a barrage of blows.

"Did you learn nothing? You might think yourself a martial artist but I assure you, you don't have the faintest idea of what true art looks like. Allow me to demonstrate true beauty."

Vego leapt into the air again, this time going for a hit. The girl threw her forearm above her head, wincing when she felt Vego's leg crash down onto her guard. He retracted his leg. Using his moment of imbalance, Videl attempted to strike. Her first fist connected but her second was blocked. Vego flowed through the air for a kick. Videl attempted to the grapple but failed, getting a hit on the face.

Losing his momentum due to the failed grapple, Vego fell to the ground and landed on his stomach. As he rolled over and placed his palms on the floor above his head, Videl brought her foot down on his stomach. His hands instantly clutched it, his face screwing up in an expression of pain.

He let out a grunt as he replaced his hands and pushed upward. He leapt up, slamming both of his feet into Videl's own stomach. Videl groaned as she took a few paces backward, finding herself on the edge of the ring.

Vego charged at her with incredible speed, aiming his flat hand at the side of her neck. She didn't waste a moment in raising her guard. As his knife hand struck it, pain shot through her arm. She pulled it back to her side and used her other hand to grip his wrist.

The man promptly shot his fist toward her gut, but Videl caught it in her palm. She slammed a knee into his gut and swiveled around, now holding Vego at the edge of the ring.

Vego bent his knees slightly and sprang up, jumping over Videl's head and landing with a roll behind her. He spun around before she could and launched himself at her, his fist pulled back to his ear, ready to strike.

Videl, with only a second to react, dodged to the side at the last minute. Vego whizzed past her, his momentum carrying him off the stage and into the green grass below. He placed a hand on the ground before he could slam into it and flipped back to his feet.

He turned back to the ring, where Videl triumphantly stood. He gave a defeated sigh and turned away, only to see Damien glaring at him a few feet away.

"You were supposed to be one of the best, but all you did was a bit of ballet," he criticized.

"That's simply my style. Fighting is an art and should be treated as such, to go in brashly would be to taint its beauty," Vego responded.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Don't expect to be paid for such a poor 'performance'."

….

Damien stood across from one of his mercenaries, a bulky man many heads taller than the blond. If Videl didn't know better, she would have bet on Kir, the mercenary, but she had known what the outcome would be since Damien revealed he had rigged the tournament.

Damien smirked at Kir. "You know what to do."

The menacing figure nodded and turned around, walking away and hopping off the ring. Gohan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion while Videl grit her teeth in frustration. The audience remained quiet until the announcer called the fight.

"Ladies and gentleman, it seems as if Kir has forfeited the match! And so, our final spot in the final four is taken by Damien Stoker, the prized pupil of Hercule Satan himself!"

The audience erupted in applause as Gohan, Yakov and Videl joined Damien on the ring. Out of the corner of her eye, Videl spotted Damien shooting her a sly grin and a wink for good measure. She grit her teeth and looked straight ahead.

She was just two more rounds from earning her freedom. And there was no way any of the contestants would stand in her way.

She glanced at Gohan, who was nervously fidgeting in the spotlight with a sheepish smile on his face.

Especially not him.

...

 **This chapter was brought to you by SSBKaioKen and jonathin. stuart.**

 **Team Dragon Star is a collaborative effort headed by different authors to bring you stories just like this one. If you would like to join, visit our forums and apply there. It presents a great opportunity to develop your writing skills and join a community.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Crowd roared as Damien and Yakov walked out onto the arena. Gohan stood, leaning on the window that allowed contestants to watch the current fight. He glanced over at Videl. Next would be their fight, and he didn't intend to lose. He looked back at the two fighters, facing each other.

When the announcer called for the the fight to begin, Yakov leapt into the air with a spin kick. Damien stepped back with a smirk. Another foot flew through the air and Damien dodged, his eyes trained on Yakov. Smoothly, the blue clad warrior landed and flew back into the air. Instead of a crescent kick, Yakov switched and performed a back kick. Caught off guard by the sudden change of pace, Damien threw himself under the kick with inhuman speed. He smirked as it sailed over him, harmlessly.

Abandoning his earlier strategy, Yakov launched into a series of blows. Damien blocked them all with contemptuous ease. As both parties sped up, the crowd began to have trouble following the exchange, though Gohan had no issues seeing what transpired. Abruptly, both separated briefly. Yakov turned his right side and let his arm hang down. He barely blocked the next two blows from Damien. Gohan's eyes were drawn away from where the crowd was focusing and onto the hanging fist. An ethereal glow began to gather around it. Shocked, he recognized the color, the color of ki. He glanced up to the Z fighters and sure enough they had spotted what was happening on the stage. Damien pressed his advantage, thinking that he had injured his opponent's other arm. Yakov stepped back and wound his arm. The words flew out of his mouth, "Patish barzel!"

His arm swung and slammed into Damien's stomach. Air left the pompous fighter's lungs and he flew through the air. The crowd watched in disbelief. There was the blue hammer around Yakov's hand, then his opponent was flying through the air. A lesser fighter would have seen his time in the tournament end right then and there, but Damien was no average warrior. He righted himself and managed to land, skidding right to the edge of the arena. He stood up, ignoring the pain within his stomach. The two opponents stared at each other, winded from the attack. They both leapt back into the battle; this time, though, Damien went in for a feint. Yakov brought his arm up to block, resulting in him being unable to see Damien's right foot. He blocked the strike as a foot crashed down upon Yakov's knee with a crack.

"Did you really think that your trick could beat me? It's all smoke and mirrors. What I can do is not. And now you are a cripple." He talked low enough that the crowd couldn't hear what he was saying, though Gohan could, thanks to his enhanced hearing. "It's funny that you thought a piece of filth could ever marry into the Satan you think you could actually beat me? Now you lie here, helpless." The blue-clad warrior struggled again to stand up, but the pain in his breathing and the uselessness of his right leg prevented him from moving.

Damien continued, saying, "You still fight, but here you are alone, just with me. Soon it will be just me."

Yakov spat out a word. "Gohan," he raspily breathed, "Evil eye upon you."

"Ahh, yes, Gohan. He will fall the same as you. I might even break both his knees."

Damien didn't say anything else. A fist grabbed Yakov's gi and his body was thrown outside of the ring. The gi, not used to such labor, tore in Damien's hand, the middle candle missing from the rest. As he flew through the air, a small amulet - a hand with two thumbs - fell out of his gi and broke upon hitting the ground. Yakov slammed head first into the side of the arena and lay still. Gohan's breath quickened as he noticed Yakov's ki falling quickly. A commotion had started in the crowd earlier as the black-hatted knot of people pushed their way out of the crowd.

Gohan gasped at the brutal sight of Yakov and rushed out to where he was. An old man was muttering something over him as another man dressed in black shouted at the referees. Medics came and placed the shattered warrior onto a stretcher. Gohan dashed up to the doctor and asked, "Will he be alright?"

The doctor sighed and replied, "He will be alright, but he will never walk again."

"With a brutal finish, Damien Stoker secures his place in the final match!" the announcer called.

Gohan turned away from the stretcher as it rolled into the building, followed by the men that had came down from the stands, feeling bad for Yakov. The man was crippled due to a dirty move. He glared at where Damien stood on the stage, grinning without a hint of remorse. Gohan hoped to cut his ego down a few notches when they would undoubtedly meet in the final match.

He returned to the sidelines, taking his place beside Videl. "Yakov will never walk again," he explained.

Videl narrowed her eyes at the news. "That bastard Damien is going to get what's coming to him when I get a shot at him," she promised.

Gohan was about to comment on the fact she had to beat him first but paused when he saw Damien returning to the sidelines.

"You want to drop out now, mountain boy?" he asked, the cocky grin still plastered on his face.

Gohan responded with a glare. "Not after what you just did. That was a dirty trick that just ruined a man's life,"

"He should have left when I told him to." Damien stood on the other side of Videl and draped an arm across her shoulders. She quickly pushed it off, stepping away from the blonde and towards Gohan.

"For the next fight, we will have Son Gohan facing off against Videl Satan! Will the contestants please make their way to the ring?" the announcer requested.

Videl briskly stepped up to the stage, seemingly happy to get away from Damien. Gohan followed behind her, stretching his arm as he walked. They took up their positions on either side of the grey ring, assuming fighting stances. Gohan shifted his weight from foot to foot, locking eyes with his opponent.

"The winner of this match will be facing Damien Stoker in the final round! Are the fighters ready?"

Gohan gave a quick nod and Videl did the same. The announcer lifted the microphone to his mouth. "Let the match begin!"

Videl was instantly on the offensive, shooting toward Gohan, her fist pulled back to her ear. Her aggression took Gohan by surprise, but he instinctively raised his forearm to block the punch, jerking backward at the force of the strike. His other arm shot up from his side and slammed into Videl's gut, sending her flying back the way she had came.

Videl slid against the stone and leaped forward again, raising her knee. Gohan dodged to the side, watching as Videl struggled to catch herself before she tumbled onto the stage. She rolled over her shoulder and returned to her feet, turning to face the Saiyan. She grit her teeth before charging him with a strike.

Gohan raised his hand and grasped the punch before it could reach him. He swung his leg up and slammed his shin into her side. As soon as his foot returned to the stage, he followed up with a blow that connected with her cheek.

She backed away, quickly rubbing her injury. Gohan was impressed by the strength and speed she displayed; there was no doubt she was stronger than her fraud of a father. He readied himself for an assault as Videl recovered.

He charged forward, his barrage of punches no more than a blur. With a grunt of pain, Videl backed out of the fray, breathing heavily. Gohan refused to give her a moment of rest. He flew toward her, leg outstretched to the side. As his foot slammed into her gut, he could hear her breath being knocked out of her lungs.

She fell backward, landing near the edge of the ring. She kneeled on the ground, rushing to catch her breath before Gohan's next strike. She pushed herself to her feet and resumed her stance, only for the Saiyan to ram his shoulder into her body.

The force sent her soaring out of the ring and into the grass below, earning stains of green on her white shirt. Beside her lay the fallen pieces of Yakov's amulet. She grabbed it as she picked herself up with a furious glare and stalked off to the sidelines.

"Son Gohan wins and secures his spot in the final round!' the announcer called.

Gohan grinned up into the stands where his family sat, basking in the cheers of the crowd for a moment before leaping of the ring and following Videl.

"You did well," he complimented.

Videl looked at the Saiyan with an icy glare. Her only response was an irritated sigh that she gave as she turned her back to him and walked into the building.

"What's her problem? Winning isn't everything," Gohan mumbled. He stood beside Damien and awaited the final fight.

"So, you and me, mountain boy. Last chance to save yourself a hell of a lot of suffering," he suggested.

Gohan shook his head. "After what you did to Yakov, there's no way I could forfeit."

Damien shrugged, a cocky grin still plastered on his face. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Gohan couldn't wait for the next round.

…

Videl flopped onto the worn couch in the waiting room, massaging her fresh bruises. That was it. Her final chance at freedom and she had lost it. Now her fate was sealed. Whether to Gohan or Damien, she was to be given away today.

Despite her best attempts, a tear slid down her cheek, then another. Because of her damned father, she'd have to spend the rest of her life with someone she didn't even love. She had been so confident that she would win that she barely considered what would happen if she couldn't. She had known what would happen, but it just didn't seem like a real possibility.

It was finally sinking in that the worst case scenario _was_ a real possibility. She hated it. If her father were there at that moment, she would beg for him to change his mind, demand him to, with hope that he'd see the error of his ways. But she couldn't, and he wouldn't. It was final.

Her freedom was gone. Now all she could do was hope for an unexpected change that would save her. There had to be one coming. She was Videl Satan; these things didn't happen to her. Things always ended up going her way in the end. She was the hero, and the hero always won.

She would do something. She wasn't going to allow this. What she would do, however, was anybody's guess.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and walked to the entrance of the building and leaned against the doorframe. It was time for the final match.

Outside, Gohan and Damien stood in silence as they awaited the call of the announcer. It was not too long before the blond man was shouting into his microphone again.

"In the final round, we will have Son Gohan battling Damien Stoker for the grand prize, which is not only 50 million zeni, but also the hand in marriage of the daughter of Mr. Satan, Videl Satan!"

Gohan froze. Marriage? No one had told him about that. He glanced at his family in the stands, hoping for some sort of explanation.

All that he got was his mother covering her face in embarrassment while Master Roshi cackled. ChiChi sighed before laying her gaze on her son. Her plans were foiled.

 **This chapter was brought to you by jonathin. stuart and SSBKaioKen.**

 **Team Dragon Star is a collaborative effort headed by different authors to bring you stories just like this one. If you would like to join, visit our forums and apply there. It presents a great opportunity to develop your writing skills and join a community.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan sat in the waiting room with his head buried in his hands. What had started as a friendly tournament over money had turned into a struggle resulting in a permanent injury. The stakes had suddenly grown even greater with the laming of Yakov. He had power that Gohan had only ever seen in his fellow Z-fighters. The cracking and shattering of his friend's bone and his ear-piercing scream of agony danced in his ears.

Uncertainty plagued the young Saiyan. It was a different sort of uncertainty than that which had tormented him during the Cell Games. He had been fighting for the fate of the world then. Now, even if he did lose, only a small handful would be truly affected. But he had grown to care about them in their short time knowing one another.

He weighed his options, carefully considering the best course of action. Thoughts of dropping out of the tournament were present in his mind. Forfeiting would be the only way to escape from the consequences of the tournament only revealed to him minutes ago.

Marriage.

The word sat heavy on his tongue and heavier still on his conscience. The only thing keeping his feet planted on the ground was Damien. He was the cause of Yakov's injury and no doubt planning on securing Videl's hand in marriage for himself. Gohan couldn't allow him to win, not after what he had done. He had to fight - it was the only option. He would deal with the "prize" afterwards.

"Would Gohan and Damien please report to the stage?" the announcer called. His voice rang through the speakers on the ceiling, prompting Gohan to stand and proceed outside.

He glanced around, seeing Damien already climbing onto the grey platform. Videl leaned against another doorway, watching the blond with narrowed eyes.

A black-hatted man, who Gohan recognized from earlier, brushed by her and ran up to him. As security rushed to take him away, he quickly said with short breath, "The Rabbi says, 'let not your vision of today obscure tomorrow.'"

He paused as security caught up with him. As security lead him away the man yelled passionately, "Break both his legs!"

With the minor disturbance over, Gohan rushed to the ring and took up his spot across from the fighter.

"After the brief recovery period, the final match is to begin! Damien Stoker will be facing off against Son Gohan for the prize of 50 million Zeni as well as Videl Satan's hand in marriage!" the man shouted into his microphone.

Gohan stretched his arm across his body and locked eyes with Damien. A cocky grin sat upon his face, expecting a victory that Gohan knew he would not taste.

"It's not too late to drop out if you're too scared," Damien taunted.

Gohan simply glared, not allowing himself to retort. He dropped into a fighting stance, watching as Damien did the same. He examined it from afar, searching for any flaws or easily exploitable openings. It was tight, but nothing was perfect.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when you're lying next to your crippled friend. Your condition might make him thankful for how easy he got off," the blond continued after Gohan's silence.

"You don't scare me, Damien," the Saiyan responded.

"You might be brave now, but I'll have you begging for mercy. Videl isn't worth all the pain you're going to go through. You won't even be the one leaving with her in the end. I'll be the one marrying into the Satan family. Do you know how much money they've got in their pockets, mountain boy? Probably more that you'll ever see in your life," he taunted.

"Is money all you care about? What about Videl?" Gohan demanded.

"I guess I'll get a girl out of it, but I can do better than her anyway. She doesn't even deserve me. She's lucky she's rich. She won't be a problem, though. I've got plenty of other girls. I almost feel bad for her, but it's not my fault her dad's throwing an opportunity like this around." Damien chuckled, raising Gohan's fury even more.

"So she's nothing more than a means to an end to you? You don't deserve to win this tournament, Damien," he growled, clenching his fists.

Damien laughed harder. "Getting angry? Too bad you can't do anything about it."

Gohan took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He needed a clear head and couldn't let this arrogant fighter rile him up. "I'm going to beat you, Damien," he claimed, keeping his voice steady.

Damien responded with a short chuckled. "Are you, now? You're always welcome to try, but don't expect a sympathy card when you're alone in the hospital."

"Fighters, are you ready?" the announcer yelled into the microphone, ejecting saliva onto the top.

"Let's finish this in the ring," Gohan said with a nod to the referee.

The blond grinned. "If you want to go through with this, I have no problem handing your ass to ya." He echoed Gohan's nod with an air of confidence around him.

"Then let the fight begin!"

Gohan quickly dropped into a defensive stance. As much as he wanted to unleash his wrath onto Damian's face, he couldn't allow himself to rush in without first testing out his opponent's strength. According to his senses, all Damien had was empty boasts, but he knew better than to underestimate an opponent. The stakes were too high.

Damien dashed in and twisted around for a kick. The wind up left enough time for Gohan to both block and counter, but he chose to only block. He didn't want to play his hand just yet.

The Saiyan whipped up his arm, barely acknowledging the connection between shin and forearm. Damien brought his leg back and followed up with a barrage of punches. None connected with anything other than the palm of Gohan's hand.

As Damien backed off for a breather, Gohan noticed his surprised expression. "Not bad, mountain boy," the blond commented before leaping back in.

Gohan let him unload a variety of strikes into his blocks, barely flinching as they continued to connect. He barely concentrated on the fight itself, however. With every punch or kick, Gohan was studying him. He was soaking up every trick in Damien's fighting style.

His eyes snapped over to Damien's leg. He was preparing for a strike to the shin while distracting Gohan with his strikes. The Saiyan was not easily fooled.

He moved his leg away at the last moment, leaving Damien unbalanced. Gohan quickly took advantage by ramming his shoulder into the blond's chest, knocking him flat on his back.

In an average fight, the teen would have followed up with a knockout blow, but not this time. He didn't want to win the battle quick and easy. He wanted to dominate in a way that Damien _knew_ he had made a mistake; _knew_ that Gohan wasn't as weak as the arrogant fighter previously thought. He would not be able to claim that Gohan only won because of a minor miscalculation on his part or that the match was close. He would be completely and utterly defeated. And he would know it.

Damien leaped back onto his feet in no time and was back at it. He threw simple strikes, occasionally peppering in a flashy, yet impractical, move he no doubt picked up from Mr. Satan. Time and time again Gohan saw holes begging to be exploited. Time and time again Gohan held back, waiting for his moment.

While the spectators were amazed by the speed and dexterity that Damien displayed in the ring, to Gohan, the blows seemed to come at a sedate pace. He had been sensing the blond was holding back his full potential and couldn't help but wonder "why?" What would he gain aside from unnecessary bruises?

Gohan's arm raised up to block Damien's fist from descending upon him while he idly thought back to the words the man in black had shouted at him. Suddenly, understanding dawned on him. His current block was preventing him from seeing Damien's foot. He quickly moved it but it was too late. A blow struck his knee with incredible force.

The crowd collectively gasped as a cry escaped Gohan's lips. He felt a sharp pain, but instead of the snapping of bone and tearing of tendons, it held firm.

Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, Gohan stretched out to sense Damien's inner ki. Instead of the bright bulb that true warriors like Vegeta and his father displayed or even the flickering candle that Yakov had presented, Gohan found nothing. What was there before him was an above average human ki. Bolstered by this knowledge, the Saiyan struck swiftly, slamming his palm into the center of Damien's chest. The arrogant blond flew across the before barely steadying himself on trembling legs.

"I-I don't understand. That should have worked!" Damien said, his eyes wide.

"Damien, this has gone on far too long. The mercenaries, crippling Yakov, all of it. I'm taking you down."

With that said, Gohan leapt into battle with a shout of fury, slamming his fists into Damien at a rapid speed. Try as he might, few were blocked by Damien. By the time Gohan backed off to regroup, Damien's breaths were heavy. He rubbed his injuries subconsciously and descended into a sloppy, defensive stance.

"Those attacks that Mr. Satan says are just special effects are all real," Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"That's impossible! No one-" Damien's reply was cut off by a massive blow to the jaw. Spittle splattered out of his mouth as he fell heavily onto the floor of the arena.

"You will not have your way with Videl." Gohan said taking a small breather.

"This… this is just a temporary setback. You'll see. You will lie broken before me and the Satan fortune will be mine," he claimed, but his confidence was hindered by subsequent groans of pain.

"Sorry, Damien. The tournament ends here." With a thundering roar, Gohan began to power up. A massive gust of wind slammed into the audience, and they quickly clutched their hats and valuables. Damien felt the effects as well. His hands scrambled for something to grip onto before being blown backwards like leaves in the air. He flipped over, banging his head on the solid concrete, before managing to find a handhold on the edge of the ring.

"It's not possible! I am the strongest!" he screamed over the wind.

"Ka..." Gohan began, bringing his hands back to his side. A blue glow formed between them, little more than the size of a pebble.

"This is just trickery!" But as the spherical ball grew, it grew harder to dismiss it as a trick of the light.

"Me..." The blue glow filled the space between his palms, brilliantly bright.

Damien climbed to his feet. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this was real. That this would be his end. But he was Damien Stoker. He wouldn't lie down and accept it. He began rushing towards Gohan, unsure what he would do but confident that it would be enough to stop the inevitable.

"Ha..." The orb was large enough to push back against his hands now. The Saiyan was forced to widen the gap between them to make room for the radiant energy.

"I am the greatest of Mr. Satan's students! You are nothing compared to me!"

"Me…" Gohan reached deep inside him, pulling out the last bits of ki necessary for an opponent like Damien, and finally the ball of energy was complete and ready to fire.

Damien reared his fist back for a punch. It flew through the air nearing Gohan, but he stood resolute.

"Ha!" The signature move of the Turtle School shot out from Gohan's extended hands. It crashed into Damien. He struggled to keep his footing before being shot back. The beam shoved him against the wall before blasting through it, leaving the blond lying on the grass below.

The beam retreated, leaving Gohan's empty palms outstretched in front of him. He dropped them to his side, panting.

Seconds passed with no movement. The audience was stunned into silence. Suddenly, the sound of clapping hands echoed throughout the arena.

"Good job, Gohan!" Gohan recognized his mother's voice from the stand and glanced up, flashing a weak smile. As he did, more clapping began. The audience had joined in.

"Contestant Son Gohan has won the tournament, receiving the prize of 50 million Zeni and the hand of Videl Satan!" the announcement boomed through the speakers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan noticed Damien climbing to his feet and slowly slinking away. The Saiyan didn't pay him much attention. He hadn't won and wouldn't be getting Videl anytime soon.

Gohan lingered for a minute, waving at the stands, before stepping off the stage and making his way back to the waiting room. He noticed Videl had left, which brought his mind back to the prize of the tournament. He shook his head but chose not to dwell on it. He had something more important on his mind.

When he reached the hospital, he found two women sat in the hall. Both were dressed in dark clothing with the odd splash of colour. The younger of the two comforted the one covering her hair with a dark cloth. She looked up at Gohan as he passed, recognizing him.

"Did you beat him?" she murmured quietly.

"Yeah, I did," he responded.

"Good."

Gohan waited a moment, but she was silent. Noticing that the conversation was over, he walked to the medical room that held Yakov and went inside, seeing the warrior unconscious on the bed. On his left sat an old man in a chair. He looked up at at Gohan and said, "Congratulations on your victory. Your father taught you the secret of the Kamehameha well."

"Bu… How did you know?"

He smiled warmly, "Your energy was like a blinding light. Even Yakov felt it."

"He's out cold though," Gohan pointed out.

"Not his soul. That is one technique I taught him. Just because your body sleeps does not mean your chi must also sleep."

"So will he be alright?"

"His soul remains with his body. He will not die. However, do you see that tree out there?"

"Of course."

"Bring me seven leaves and four sticks without blemish, mark or bug."

"What for?"

"So he can walk again."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. He didn't doubt that it was possible for Yakov to be healed in an unusual way, but what would a normal tree do?

Then, something hit him. Senzu beans. The powerful beans had slipped his mind, only to come back to him at this moment. He turned to the man with a smile. "There's something called a senzu bean. It would heal him in seconds."

"Where are they?" the man questioned.

Gohan's hand flew to his belt, feeling for the pouch he normally kept on him before remembering he hadn't brought any. He sheepishly replied, "In Korin's tower."

"The leaves and sticks are much closer. This will be faster."

"You're right. I'll go get them," he agreed.

Gohan left the room and jogged outside where he studied each leaf and stick carefully. It was harder than he had expected. Few leaves were untainted, but he diligently continued the search. Soon he had selected seven leaves and four sticks that he was sure would be perfect.

When he returned, the man studied them with a careful eye. He accepted only three before sending Gohan back out. After many such trips, the allotted number were gathered.

"How will leaves help him?" Gohan asked as the man checked over the materials again.

The man smiled and responded, "How would beans?"

"They're magic. These aren't."

"Then we will have to add the magic."

The old man placed the leaves and sticks in a formation that resembled a tree. Three leaves on each side, one on the top and four sticks in the middle. He chanted words that Gohan did not recognize, and within a few minutes the tree shape began to glow with ki. Gohan closed his eyes and stretched out, searching for the source, but he could sense nothing. When he opened his eyes, the ritual was complete. The man grasped a small glowing branch. Each of the parts were now interconnected and shining with energy, chi that Gohan could not sense. The man touched the injuries that Yakov had sustained. One by one they closed. The swelling in the head went down. The broken knee mended with his leg shifting visibly. Every scrape, every bruise, and every mark disappeared one by one.

"How?" Gohan whispered, as if he were afraid to disturb the ritual too much in fear it would return the injuries that were magically healed.

"This is a branch of the tree of life," the rabbi presented to Gohan. "It will heal any wound and protect the bearer. Keep it hidden away where none can steal it and use it for evil."

"Will Yakov walk? Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"His soul is awake and listening, but his body must rest. The Tree of Life cannot give energy like a senzu bean can. I wouldn't mention it to the doctor. Some secrets must be closely guarded." Then the rabbi left the room, leaving Gohan and Yakov alone.

"I did it Yakov. I beat Damien," murmured Gohan. He felt Yakov's energy change briefly and then lay still.

He couldn't tell how long he lingered there before the medic returned. The man gave a sympathetic glance at Gohan before going to work.

"We'll have to take him to a proper hospital as soon as we make sure he's safe to transport," the man said. He paused upon registering the lack of bruises and swelling but brushed it off.

Gohan nodded. He considered staying at the bedside but decided against it. He still had to receive his "prize".

As soon as he left the room he saw the Z-Fighters waiting for him outside. Chi-Chi was the first to congratulate him, pulling him into a hug that even he could not have blocked if he tried.

"You did wonderful. I'm so proud of you," she said as soon as they had separated.

"Thanks, Mom," Gohan said.

Krillin appeared next to his mother. "Yeah, you did great! You really put that jerk Damien in his place. Speaking of which, how is that Yakov guy, anyway?" he asked.

"He's a lot better now. There was this guy who knew a way to heal him, kinda like a senzu," the Saiyan explained, thinking back to the strange man.

"That's great!" Krillin said with a smile, "Mr. Satan's probably going to want to give you your prize soon so we oughta head back."

With the mention of the "prize", Gohan's face fell. Chi-Chi must have noticed because she quickly ushered him away from the others.

"Look, Gohan, I never really wanted to trick you, you know? I didn't tell you because I thought you'd back out if you knew," she said.

"I would have," he agreed. The two sat next to each other on a nearby bench.

"I know, baby, bu-"

Gohan cut her off. "I don't want to get married, Mom. Especially not to somebody I don't even know."

"I know, Gohan, bu-"

Again, the Demi-Saiyan cut her off. "Videl doesn't want to either. It's not fair for either of us. You've got to understand that, Mom. I'm sure she's great and all, but I don't want to marry her."

Chi-Chi sighed. "I know, Gohan, but think about it. She's the daughter of Mr. Satan. If you marry her, our whole family inherits that fortune. We'll never have to work again. We can have the biggest mansion, the best cars, our own private jet. Think about it-"

Once more, Gohan cut her off, his eyes flashing with anger. "I don't want to live like that, Mom! We have 50 million zeni, why do we need her family's fortune? I don't want to have to marry someone I don't even know just for money!"

Chi-Chi was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry," was all she said.

The two sat there, not speaking to each other, before Chi-Chi finally ended with a nod. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Glancing at her face, Gohan noticed that her cheeks we stained with tears. "Mom…" he trailed off. There was nothing either of them could say. He stood, intending to leave, but Chi-Chi placed a hand on his arm and he sat back down.

"I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm sure there's a way to turn down the prize. We can just ask," she suggested.

For a moment Gohan considered it. If he turned down Videl, neither of them would have to get married yet. Then, a terrible thought entered his head. Hercule wanted to marry his daughter off. He'd probably just host another tournament. And then Damien would rig it again. This time, however, he would win. Gohan wouldn't be there to stop him.

But what was to say they couldn't persuade Mr. Satan not to? There was always the possibility he wouldn't change his mind, but Gohan did have a secret weapon. It went against all of his morals, but blackmail was always an option. He could always make Videl's dad change his mind by threatening to reveal he was a fraud to the entire world.

Then again, could he really follow up on such threats? Having to resort to something such as blackmail would weigh on him enough. What if Mr. Satan did not back down and forced him into a position where he would have to decide if he could actually reveal the man's deep secrets?

As he was thinking about this, an even worse thought entered his mind. What if Mr. Satan didn't bother hosting another tournament? After all, Damien was the runner up, so if he was bribing Hercule why wouldn't the prize just be passed down to him.

Would he really be able to put Videl in that position just for his own happiness and freedom? No. At least here Videl would be married off to someone that could be trusted to treat her right. He had to do it.

"I can't do that, Mom. I can't let her end up married off to someone else. Someone like Damien," Gohan finally said.

Chi-Chi nodded. She leaned over, wrapping him into a hug he returned. They sat there, both of them lost in their thoughts. Gohan's worries about this marriage and Chi-Chi's regrets.

"I should have never put you in this position," she whispered.

Gohan would have agreed, but he knew his being here was the only thing that stopped everything he feared from happening. Damien's plan would be reality, and if he was able to stop that from happening, Gohan was happy. With a sigh, he responded.

"Maybe it's for the best."

…

 **Team Dragon Star is a collaborative effort headed by different authors to bring you stories just like this one. If you would like to join, visit our forums and apply there. It presents a great opportunity to develop your writing skills and join a community.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by jonathin stuart.**


End file.
